We'll burn
by drarrylicious
Summary: Darren/Lauren. Short one shot. "Would you take the risk?" he asked, but he didn't wait for an answer "Just you and me. Let's ride, I'll take you to the sun."


**A/N: It's super short and it haves no sense but I'm bored and I have bieber fever so hm that's that. It has probably grammar errors too and if you don't understand then you got the point. and ps I wrote fluff so lyssa you should be proud of me (it's strange not writting smut, I'm a fluff virgin hahaha) ok I'll stop talking now. **

**ps2 I make sexual favors to whoever leaves me a review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darren Criss or Lauren Lopez even though I should **

**Warning: haters to the left **

* * *

**We'll burn**

Lauren croaked when the alarm clock started to ring, deafening, and she removed herself on the sheets, with a frown up her eyes. She planked her face right down the pillow, whining. An arm grazed her neck, to turn off that extremely annoying rambling coming from the bedside table. But neither of them got up from the bed yet.

'Are you kidding?' she said, turning her face to the left, that way she got to look at him. 'What time is it?'

'Two in the morning…' he replied, turning his face to her too. He had a look a little sad, and his voice was a bit hoarse.

'At what time your plane arrives?'

'At three.' He said, immediately putting that puppy-face that only he could put.

'You're crazy' stated Lauren, settling on the bed, 'Why can't you get your plane at a normal time?'

Darren didn't say anything, even though there was a response. He had to be shooting that morning (he couldn't keep postponing it), but he wanted to spend the night with her. He didn't tell her because he knew she would disagree and she'd think it's silly, but it wasn't for him. He appreciated every second by her side. He enjoyed every smile he could bring on her face, every time he felt how her skin crawled to his contact, every time his hand or sleeve got squeezed by her little fingers. He didn't know how many weeks he'd have to get through before hearing her lovely voice again, with a tinge of that Michigan's accent, friendly messing with him or just humming without she even notice it.

He realized that her face turned gloomy. He landed his elbow on the bed so he could watch her better.

'What's wrong?'

'I'm tired of watching you leave.' She said, and her tone of voice made his heart skip a beat. He resisted to respond _I'm tired of leaving you._

He headed one hand to her jaw, and leaned forward to catch her lips with his. He felt her immediately response, and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. She was anxious, her lips radiated power. Her hands ran through his hair, and he felt more impotent than ever. He put each arm to every side of her. Her touch was driving him insane, he didn't want to take his plane, he wanted to stay with her forever. Cuddle her all night, fall asleep with their fingers intertwined, wake her up with kisses on the back of her neck…

He ended the kiss but didn't pull away. His forehead was pressed against hers, and his lips barely brushing hers. He started to speak so quietly that no one near would hear it, but she didn't miss a word. His voice sounded so seductive, so irresistible, and so convinced about what he was saying at the same time.

'One day', he whispered 'I'm going to leave everything. Everything. I'll come for you. We'll run away to get married. Would you take the risk?' he asked, but he didn't wait for an answer 'Just you and me. Let's ride, I'll take you to the sun.'

Lauren released a little but honest smile, crashing her teeth a bit against his lips while doing it. Although his face was pretty serious, he was saying nonsenses. But she wanted to believe them.

'Silly, we'll burn.'

'We'll wait for an eclipse.' He replied, and Lauren stroked his neck.

'I can't wait that long.'

'Then we'll go during night.'

He gently pushed a tress of hair from her face, his breath was slowly poisoning her and his gaze didn't move for a second from her eyes. Of course she didn't forget he had to leave in that moment, but she wanted him to remember her.

'It's a deal' she sealed with a kiss. It wouldn't actually matter if they burn halfway from their destiny.

She knew she would say yes to anything Darren Criss ask her to.


End file.
